Unusually Usual Day
by Ochie94
Summary: Chrome was at a loss for words. 'The last time I saw them, which was only a while ago before I slept, they didn't have it! They were men'


Summary: Chrome was at a loss for words. 'The last time I saw them, which was only a while ago before I slept, they didn't have it! They were men!'

Warning : Hint of yaoi-yuri, Hayato's words

This is a comedy fanfic for Chrome's Birthday!

To be honest, this fic is requested by my friend. She asked me to make a comedy-gender bender fic for Chrome Birthday, and I come out with this one. I'm not sure about this, but please do enjoy it. :)

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Beta by Pure Red Crane.  
_

* * *

_Unusually Usual Day_

It was one unusually peaceful morning in Vongola Headquarters. The sun shined brightly, though not as warm as a few weeks ago. The birds chirped happily despite of the cold breezes blowing every now and then.

Chrome stood in front of the big entrance door. Her lone eye examined her surroundings for the umpteenth time. She took out her phone from her pocket. She checked out her phone. December 5th 20XX 08:18 AM. _'This is weird.'_ she thought as she put her phone back into her pocket. _'Very weird.'_

She stepped backwards, away from the entrance. _'No shouting. No explosions. No crashing sounds. No weird laughs. No high-pitched screams.'_ She raised her guard and examined her surroundings once more. _'This is really Vongola Headquarters. But, why was there no noise? Did something happen while I was on that mission? Is this an enemy's illusions? ...No, no illusions. No enemy.'_

The indigo haired woman bit her lip. She walked again towards the entrance and opened it. She took a peek at the situation behind the door. Deserted. No one was here. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. With timid yet careful steps she stepped further into the headquarters.

She examined the headquarters with a cautious eye as she made her way toward her boss' office. _'Why is there no one here?' _she thought cautiously. Usually there were some subordinates patrolling the headquarters and some maids doing their work.

Suddenly, she heard some voices. She went to where the voices were coming from. The voices led her to the kitchen.

"Be careful with that."

"Bring me some sugar!"

"Fast! We have no time!"

She opened the door slightly. She could see that the chefs and the staff were busy with something. What it was, she couldn't see it. The big body of one of the chefs covered her field of vision, covering the _something_ in the counter.

"Ano..." Chrome opened the door wider. Her voice seemed to shock the entire group of people in the kitchen.

"Chrome-sama!"

"When did you get back from mission?"

"What are you doing here?"

"How long have you been there?" they asked while some staff stood in aligns, covering the _something_ on the counter with their bodies.

"Uuh...I was just wondering why the headquarters sounds...quiet. And then I heard your voices." She tried to look at the _something_. "What are you making?"

The head chef looked like he was panicking. "We...We are mak..."

"We are making cake!" another chef exclaimed, cutting off the head chef's words.

Chrome eyed the chef. "Cake?"

Others chefs and staffs nodded, "Yes. Yesterday, Decimo and Lambo-sama requested us to make it for dessert after breakfast."

"Oh." Chrome nodded slightly. The thought of eating dessert after a long mission sounded appealing to her.

"Shouldn't you be in Decimo's office, Chrome-sama?" the head chef reminded her politely.

"Ah, right. I'll go now." After seeing the staff nod at her, she made her way to her boss' office.

Finally, after a long walk in silence, she was in front of the office. She could hear the faint sounds that she usually heard. The sounds that resounded whenever her fellow guardians and her boss gathered in one room. The sound of fighting, screaming, laughing and growling. She could hear her one and only boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, screaming about her upcoming arrival. She giggled as she knew her boss couldn't stop the fighting, for now.

She knocked on the door, but it seemed that no one heard it. So, she opened the door and invited herself in.

What greeted her was the fighting scene. She looked at her boss who was in a panicking state. Then she looked back at the fighting scene.

The Cloud Guardian was growling at her fellow Mist Guardian who smirked mischievously. The fight started again._ 'It seems that Mukuro-sama annoyed Cloud-san. Again.'_ Then she looked at another fighting (or bickering) scene. The raging Storm Guardian shouted a train of colourful cursing words at the Sun Guardian while being held by the laughing Rain Guardian. On the other hand, the supposed to be scolded by The Storm, The Sun Guardian, was extremely shouting extreme back.

Then, her eyes fell onto the black haired teenager, The Lightning Guardian. He lay on the sofa, sleeping uncaringly. How he could still sleep in the middle of chaos was beyond her logical mind.

She sighed at the chaos. But, smile appeared soon after. She was glad that nothing bad happened to her famiglia, her family.

Suddenly, she felt a chilly aura. She looked at the source, her boss. He looked down to the floor with his bangs covered his eyes. Chrome could see the trembling of his body and the tightening fist. A shiver ran along her body. She gulped down hard. She stepped back, closed the door and waited outside the room.

The noise of fighting abruptly stopped. It changed by an eerie silence. _'It seems that the others have finally realized what state Bossu is in.'_ Then she heard a trail of soft sounds of cracking. She could imagine what was happening in there. Sawada Tsunayoshi was glaring at her fellow guardians with a too sweet smile on his lips. With massive a dark aura behind him, he walked towards his guardian while cracking his ready-to-smash fists.

She knew what would happen next. So, she made her way to her room. Away from the office which was now filled with screaming of pain and scolding. _'I hope the others will be okay. Bossu is as sadistic as Reborn-san now. Or more than Reborn-san?'_

The long and tiring mission she had just finished a while ago really drained her energy. She hadn't realized it until she sat on her bed. And as soon as her head touched the pillow, her consciousness drifted into the sea of sleep.

* * *

She was awakened by a loud boom. She was startled as she sat up on her bed. _'What was that?'_ she thought. She looked at the clock on the table beside her bed. 11: 27 am _'Is Bossu still punishing them?'_

She sighed, and then she noticed the silence. _'Usually after an explosion there would be a lot of shouting.' _Immediately, she rose from her bed and walked out of her room. She knew where the explosion might have come from, her boss' office.

When she reached it, she immediately flung the door open and walked into the room. She froze as she looked around the room. _'What the...?'_

In the paperwork filled room, her boss and her fellow guardians sat around the table in the middle of the room. They looked like they were discussing about something serious if not for the clothes they wore. They were wearing female clothes!

Chrome blinked her eye many times. Her eye didn't lie to her. And it's not an illusion.

"Chrome?" a feminine yet familiar voice called her.

Startled, she looked at the people who now had their attention on her.

"What are you doing there? Come here. Take a seat." the voice said to her. It was her boss's voice.

'_Since when did Bossu's voice become like that?'_ Despite her questioning mind, she walked forwards and took a seat at the empty sofa beside Lambo who sat lazily yet lady like.

Now that she was near enough to see the seven males who were wearing female's clothes, she looked at them one by one, examining them. Her boss wore a black cardigan over her white shirt and a white pencil skirt which reached his knee. His supposed to be spiky hair was now long slight wavy hair.

The Storm wore a white blouse which had red frills on the collar and cuff, black vest and black pants fitted his female like figure. His silver hair was tied neatly in low ponytail.

The Rain wore a light blue Japanese woman kimono and his supposed to be short spiky hair was now became long straight hair.

She was about to examine the others' appearance when suddenly a little realization struck her mind. She realized that instead of a flat chest they had as a man, there was...errr...breasts. She looked at everyone with shock clear on her face. All of them had breasts!

"Che! What the hell you are looking at, Pineapple?" The foul words came from another feminine voice. _'It's Storm-san.'_

"Ano...You...have...breasts...?" she asked with uncertainty.

The isn't-it-obvious look from her fellow guardians was the only answer she got. Her lone eye widened in with shock and confusion.

Her boss seemed to notice her confusion and questioning look. "Of course we have breasts, Chrome. Every woman has it."

Now, Chrome was at a loss of words. '_The last time I saw them, which was only a while ago before I slept, they didn't have it! They were men!'_ The room filled with silence as the men-now-women stared at her.

She shook her head as she felt everyone stared at her. So, she asked to change their attention to something else, and also to take her mind off of the fact that her fellow guardians turned into women. "A-Anyway, what were you discussing a while ago? You seemed so serious."

Her boss smiled softly at her, and he (or she?) answered her question, "We were talking about you actually."

Chrome blinked, "Me?"

"You were supposed to be in my office 3 hours ago, yet you didn't come. We were worried that something might have happen to you." Mukuro said to her. There was a trace of worry on his (her) expression.

"Oh. I was sleeping in my room after I came back. I'm sorry to made you worry about me."

"It's okay, Chrome. I'm just glad that you are fine. Anyway, you look tired. I think the mission drained out your energy. Why don't you take a rest again?"

Chrome nodded at the suggestion and stood up slowly. She excused herself and made her way towards the office's door. Before walking out of the room and closing the door, she remembered that she was woken up by a sound of explosion, so she asked, "Ano...while ago...I heard an explosion...What was that?"

"It was me, Chrome-nee." She looked at the teenager girl who wore black and white Lolita dress. Her long curly hair was tied in twin tail. "It seems that Giannini-san messed up my bazooka again. But, I think the bazooka didn't work at all because nothing seemed to change." Chrome nodded and then closed the door. She walked back to her room and then fell on her knees.

'_It must be because of the bazooka! The bazooka must have sent them to a parallel world! Those people were from a parallel world. That's the only logical reason to explain why they are women.'_

Chrome stood up and sighed. _'The bazooka only works for five minutes. They will come back soo...'_ her thoughts stopped. She checked her watch on her bedside table and found herself frozen. 11: 33 am. _'It has already been more than five minutes since I heard the explosion. The bazooka went haywire and now they will be stick here for a long period of time, I don't know how long.'_

Chrome thought for a second. _'The bazooka is going haywire. They're stuck here for God knows how long. They are women and no one in the headquarters knows about it. If someone finds out...'_ She stopped there_. 'It won't end well. They might think that the Vongola Guardians are into cross-dressing and if they spread gossip...'_ She paled at the thought_. 'I have to explain this to them!'_

Chrome walked out of her room and ran towards the last place she saw the 'guests' from another parallel world. She was glad that the 'guests' were still in the boss' office. She panted as she closed the door behind her.

"Chrome?" a smooth feminine voice called. It was Mukuro. The indigo-haired woman stood up from her seat beside the Sky and the Sun and walked towards her counterpart. Her long A-line black dress waved behind her slim figure. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Chrome opened her mouth to say something, but the door behind her suddenly opened, throwing her into Mukuro's arms.

A loud voice shouted from behind her. "Tsuna! My baby son! Come to papa!"

It was Iemitsu. He opened his arms, as if waiting for his 'son' to hug him, and his eyes closed. But the hug never came.

"Son?" It was her boss's feminine confused voice. "Who are you?"

Iemitsu, who seemed to have not noticed his son's feminine voice, cried in shock, murmuring about his son being in the rebellious stage.

Chrome felt pity for the sulking man behind her. "Iemitsu-san..." She wanted to explain the situation, but she didn't know how to explain. _'Eh? Wait! Bossu doesn't know him? Does that mean that in the parallel world Bossu's dad isn't Iemitsu-san?'_

"Chrome? You know that person?" Tsuna's sudden question caught her off guard.

"Eh...Ano...Ummm...He is..." Her answer was cut off by the seven women suddenly shout in shock, "A HE?"

"Eh?" Now, it was Chrome's turn to be confused. _'Isn't it obvious?'_ Chrome nodded uncertainly. The seven women had serious faces and murmured something about men not existing or something like that. Chrome remembered the situation and wanted to explain it to them, but Iemitsu beat her to it.

"Son! How could you do it to your own father? I know that I was never there for you some years ago, but now I..." Iemitsu trailed off as he saw the situation. His eyes widened as he looked at his son and his guardians' state. He pointed at them, "S-Son! W-Why are you we-wearing girl's clo-clothes? And your chest..." His face showed horror.

The Storm stood up angry and shouted at Iemitsu. "Who the hell are you? Why the fuck are you calling the awesome Secondo your son? Secondo is obviously a she! And men don't exist anymore!"

Iemitsu was too shock to think about the Storm's outburst with his logical mind. "What are you talking about? I'm his father! That's why I called my son a son, it's because my son is obviously a he! If men don't exist anymore, then what am I, my son and you guardians are?"

They continued to shout at each other like no tomorrow. Chrome was desperate to stop them and explain the situation, but she was too timid to do so.

"Stop. Now." a calm voice rang through the room. The shouting stopped abruptly. They looked at the boss who glared at them. When no one seemed to protest she sighed. "Is there someone can explain the situation we are in?" She rubbed her temple. She was confused. Someone suddenly barged into her office, claiming that she was that person's son and that the person claimed that they were men when obviously men weren't supposed to exist anymore. She didn't expect her question to be answered, so when Chrome answered she was a little bit shocked. Especially her answer.

"Bossu...Umm...Actually...You are in a parallel world."

The room was silent. "What do you mean, Chrome?" Mukuro, who was still holding her, asked in confusion. Chrome pulled away from Mukuro and stood beside Iemitsu who stared at her confusedly.

Chrome looked at Lambo. "Lambo, you said that the bazooka went haywire and nothing happened or changed, right?" Lambo nodded. "That's because all of you didn't go into the future in your world. Instead, you went to another world."

The Cloud, who was silent until now, spoke in an alto voice. "How do you know that we're from another world?"

"It's because Bossu and the others in this world are men." They seemed to think about it.

"So...We are not from this world?" the Rain Guardian said after a long silence of thinking, concluding the situation they were in.

Chrome nodded. Then she remembered what was shouted by the Storm. "Ano..." The attentions were on her. "You said that men don't exist anymore...What do you mean?"

Tsuna, who seemed understand the situation the most, answered her. "In our world, men don't exist anymore. We don't know the cause, but suddenly, since hundreds years ago, the population of men reduced abruptly. And 180 years ago the last man in our world...died."

"So there is no man in your world?" Iemitsu was answered by nods. "Then how could humans still...Ah…Some scientist must have done something about it." Tsuna smiled sheepishly at Iemitsu's words. _'That must be the reason why they were shocked when I said _'he'_.'_

Iemitsu, who could now think with his logical mind asked. "Then, what do you mean by Secondo?"

Hayato answered with an annoyed voice, "It's obvious. Tsuna-sama is the second boss of Vongola." Tsuna touched Hayato's shoulder as if warning her not to use foul words. Chrome giggled as Hayato frowned.

"Is there something funny, Chrome?" Mukuro asked from beside her. The question seemed to catch everyone's attention.

She blushed as she was caught when giggled. "Etto, despite the gender and different world thing, Bossu and Storm-san still act the same way as my Bossu and Storm-san from this world."

"Oya oya. Really?" Mukuro asked amusedly. Chrome smiled and nodded.

Iemitsu's father instincts flared as he heard the 'same' word. He looked at Kyoya and then Tsuna and asked her with serious face. "Could it be that you dating this person too?" he asked while pointing at the Cloud who stared annoyed at him. The blushed on Tsuna's face made him pale. Then he cried about something his innocent son and daughter choosing the bastard.

"Oya oya. Does that mean that the Tsuna and Kyoya from this world are also dating? Or is it only a mere coincidence?" Mukuro asked dryly.

"Not only that, Mukuro-sama. In this world, you don't agree with Cloud-san taking Bossu away from you too. And you always fight with Cloud-san because of it." Chrome replied while smiling sweetly.

Laughter erupted from the Sun, Rain, Storm and Lightning, mocking the embarrassed Mist. Meanwhile, Cloud smirked smugly and the Sky blushed furiously. And Iemitsu, still in his corner, sulked.

After the laughter died down, they began to share stories about their worlds, especially about the guests' world. Well, not really they, just Tsuna and Chrome. The others? They were in their own world. Bickering, shouting, laughing, napping, and glaring.

"Ehh? So Bossu's mother is Giotto? And the guardians' mother is also Giotto's Guardians?" Chrome asked excitedly. "I wonder how they being a mother."

Tsuna smiled sheepishly, "Well...They act like their daughter. Except for my mom. She is too overprotective. She always acts as a mother whose daughter brings her girlfriend home. Or her daughter was about to go to somewhere alone with her girlfriend." She sighed at the thought.

"Just like him, I see." Chrome said as she pointed at the only male in the room who was having a glaring battle with the Cloud.

Hibari Kyoya, the Cloud Guardian of Vongola Secondo, despite her stoic glare, looked much like a Yamato Nadeshiko, the ideal of Japanese woman. She looked like Chrome's expectation of her fellow guardian's female versions.

"You know." Tsuna started, Chrome looked at her. "When I introduced Kyoya as my girlfriend, Mom and Kyoya were also glaring at each other like that."

"Same here." Chrome replied while chuckling softly.

"Really? Were they glaring at each other like that too?"

Chrome shook her head a little. "Much worse. Not only glaring at each other. They fought as if the world was about to end. Even though in the end Iemitsu-san lost, Namimori was...half destroyed." she said with pale face.

"I think I know how things happened after that." Tsuna cringed at the thought. "Hell."

* * *

They talked and stayed together for the day. After lunch, Iemitsu decided to go back to Japan, leaving Chrome alone to deal with the guests, to tell his wife about his guests in Vongola Headquarters, but not before taking a picture of the group of ladies so he could show it to his wife, especially the female version of Tsuna.

When the night came, Chrome was extremely tired and embarrassed. The subordinates in Vongola Headquarters were shocked to death when they saw the _guests._ And some fan girls even made some gossip about them. And then, the female versions of her fellow guardians were much worse than the _real_. They were...hyperactive...and too 'curious' about the males that she had to show them her coughyaoicough secret collections. They even wanted to take it with them.

Despite all of the spectacles she had to face, there was something bothering her. _'Is everyone okay? Can they survive in a world where men don't exist and tons of women are curious about men?'_ With those questions filling her mind, she drifted to sleep.

She was awoken by loud explosion. _'Again?'_ Her eyes widened in shock. The sun rays seeping into her dim-lit room. She could hear the faint, scared chirping from the birds outside. She looked at the clock. 11: 33 am. '_I slept in that long? I didn't know I was that tired_.' Then she remembered yesterday's events. She dashed outside to search for the source, only to find herself in front of her Boss's office.

She gulped down her nervousness. She readied herself to be greeted by the female versions of her fellow guardians.

She opened the door slowly. Her eyes widened as the fighting scene greeted her. The ones who were fighting were her true fellow guardians. Not the female version. _'I'm so glad they came back. I didn't think I could keep up with their female versions anymore.'_

Tsuna, Kyoya and Mukuro were in a three way war. They attacked whoever who was in their weapon's attack range. Lambo was cowering in a corner of the room, away from the fight. Hayato and Ryohei engaged in a verbal fight, Hayato with his foul words and Ryohei with his extreme words. Meanwhile, Takeshi was trying to stop them, but obviously failed and instead fuelled up Hayato to shout at him too. Then the three remaining people were in their three sided fight. They didn't care who attack who. The only thing they wanted was to make their opponents fall in defeat.

Chrome wanted to stop them, but she couldn't. She sighed helplessly. "Bossu..."

Tsuna heard it. He went out of his hyper dying will mode, leaving the two guardians to fight each other. He walked towards her and hugged her. A sigh of relief left his mouth. "I'm glad that you're okay."

Chrome smiled and then asked Tsuna, "How is your trip, Bossu?"

Tsuna raised his eyebrow, "Eh? Trip? What trip?"

"You went to another parallel world, right?"

"I didn't go anywhere." Tsuna's face was filled with clear confusion. He didn't remember making a trip to another parallel world.

"But, yesterday after I came back from mission..." Chrome asked again. She was sure that yesterday...

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, "Yesterday? You came back today!"

"Eh? Not yesterday?"

Tsuna took out his phone and showed it to Chrome. "See? Today is December 5th. You were supposed to be back today, weren't you?"

Chrome blinked her eye. _'So...It was only a dream? But, it felt so real...'_

"Chrome?" Tsuna called out as he saw his only female guardian spaced out, lost in her own thought. Chrome shook her head. "Are you okay, Chrome?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, Bossu. I just had a...unique dream." Chrome answered while smiling. Tsuna seemed to buy it as he smiled too. "So…Why are you fighting, Bossu?"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly while scratching his cheek. "Well...It's because..."

* * *

_~Flash Back~_

06:09 am

"Hoahhm..." A yawn escaped from Lambo's mouth. He wasn't a morning person. Everyone knew about it. But, there was always one person who would make a fuss about it. The one and only Gokudera Hayato.

He wouldn't be Gokudera Hayato if he didn't make fuss about something related to his beloved Juudaime. "Oi, Ahoushi! Don't yawn in front of Juudaime! You are disregarding him!"

"Shut up, Bakadera! Lambo-san is sleepy! He slept late yesterday and today he had to wake up early." Lambo shouted back at him, annoyed.

"That doesn't mean that you can yawn in front of Juudaime!"

"Maa, maa…Calm down, Haya-chan." Takeshi tried to stop the bickering before it grew too intense.

"Don't call me that!" Hayato glared at the smiling guardian with hatred and embarrassment, turning his fury from Lambo to Takeshi.

"Yare yare..." Lambo sighed as the Storm and Rain guardians started their first for the day one sided bickering. And he sighed furthermore when the Sun joined the bickering. He turned his attention towards his big brother figure. Tsuna was trying to restrain the two strongest guardians, who were sitting on both his sides, from slashing each other's necks. Hibari Kyoya sat on Tsuna's right while Rokudo Mukuro sat on Tsuna's left.

"Get your filthy hands off of Tsunayoshi, Pineapple herbivore." The ex-prefect glared at a certain male Mist Guardian.

"Oya oya. You should be the one who get your hands off of **My** Tsunayoshi-kun, Skylark-kun." The heterochromatic eyes glared back at the steel grey eyes.

Tsuna felt a shiver run down his spine as their glares met right in front of him. He wanted to get out from the situation he was currently in.

"Have you gone insane, PINEAPPLE? Tsunayoshi is MINE." Kyoya's hand was itching to get his tonfa.

"I think you have lost your mind. Who said that Tsunayoshi was yours?" Mukuro's smirk twitched a little.

"I think your pineapple head is so stupid that you can't remember a simple fact that Tsunayoshi is mine." This time the ex-prefect smirked smugly. He knew he won the verbal battle.

Now the next stage was...the real battle.

They jumped off their seats and took out their weapons from God knows where. They eyed each other as they stood in their fighting stance, ready to attack at any time.

Their glares intensified and then the fight began. The sound of clashing weapons, shouting, and bickering was muffled by the soundproof walls.

Lambo was about to leave the room, but he was caught by Hayato and he was dragged into the bickering. Tsuna tried to stop his guardians. He could stop the bickering and shouting. But while he tried to stop his Cloud and Mist, another bickering erupted again. And Tsuna felt helpless. The sound of fighting was followed by something crashing and that was when Tsuna finally snapped.

_~End of flash back~_

* * *

"Ah…That was after I got back here."

"Eh? You were already here?"

Chrome nodded slightly, "Unn...Then I saw Bossu get mad, I thought it would take a while for Bossu to punish them, so I decided to take a rest. But it seems that the punishment wasn't finished yet."

Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "Well, actually, the punishment ended a while ago. But..."

* * *

_~Another flash back~_

"…So, do you understand?" Tsuna asked while glaring daggers at his guardians who were being forced to kneel on the floor. After receiving nods from them, Tsuna looked at his watch. 10: 27 am. His eyes widened as he realized the time.

"What's wrong, Juudaime?" Hayato asked worriedly after noticing Tsuna's panicked expression.

"Chrome was supposed to be here 2 hours ago! But she hasn't come here. She'd never come back late no matter what."

"Maybe that woman is still on her way." Kyoya said to calm him.

"Her plane should have arrived at the airport 3 and half hour ago. And you know that it doesn't take 3 and half hours to reach Vongola Headquarters."

"Maybe her flight was delayed because of bad weather or something." Takeshi tried to reason.

"No! I checked it this morning, the flight wasn't delayed and nothing happened."

"Maybe Chrome-nee decided to visit someplace before coming here." This time, Lambo interrupted.

"Chrome always comes back to headquarters first before going anywhere." Tsuna's voice filled with fear and worry.

"You heard that, Ahoushi? She isn't like you who always delays flights just to visit the candy shops!" Hayato shouted at Lambo before moving to his beloved Juudaime's side to help calm him down.

Lambo knew he shouldn't shout back at Hayato this time, but he was annoyed by Hayato's words. So he shouted, "But, Lambo-san is not like a certain someone who always delays his flight just because he needed to find a gift for his beloved Juudaime!"

A tick mark appeared on Hayato's forehead. "What?! Are you fucking trying to pick a fucking fight with me, Ahoushi?"

Without listening to Tsuna's warning about words, they started bickering again. Hayato attacked verbally with his colourful words while Lambo attacked with his whining and protests. And then, as usual, Lambo was sent to the edge by a raging Hayato.

"Maa, maa...Stop it, Hayato. Look, Lambo is scared now." Takeshi interrupted Hayato to stop him, but as usual, it was just like pouring oil into a fire and Takeshi was dragged into the bickering.

"Don't fucking interrupt me, you Baseba-"

"Lambo-san is not scared!" Lambo's exclaim interrupted Hayato's speech.

Hayato, whose talking was interrupted twice, got mad. "Shut up, you two! Don't fucking interrupt me when I'm talking!"

"But you aren't talking, Hayato. You're shouting." Takeshi laughed dumbly as he pointed it out.

Hayato finally snapped. "SHUT UP!" He took out the dynamites he hid in his suit, ready to light and throw at the two.

Lambo, who was already on edge, sent a pleading look towards Ryohei. And as usual, again, Ryohei joined in.

From the other side of the room, Kyoya took out his tonfas from and said, "For disturbing the peace, I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna, who sensed another _danger__,_ began to panic again. "HIIIIIEEEEEEE! STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!"

As much as Kyoya wanted to bite them to death, Mukuro wanted to annoy him. "Kufufu. The carnivore is like a coward, trying to pick a fight with weak animals. Such a shame. Kufufufufu."

"Mukuro! Stop making Kyoya mad! And Kyoya, don't pay any attention on Mukuro!" Tsuna's shout seemed to be ignored as the two strongest guardians fought each other.

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!" Something in Tsuna's consciousness seemed to break. And all hell broke loose.

_~End of Flash Back~_

* * *

"So, that's how it went." Chrome sighed in pity for her Boss.

Tsuna nodded solemnly. Then he heard a knock. He turned towards the still opened door to see the head chef standing there. "Yes?"

The head chef looked at Chrome and then Tsuna, "Decimo, the cake is ready. Should I light the candles now?" he asked uncertainly as he looked at the fighting scene behind the two.

"You can do it later. We still have business to take care of."

The head chef nodded and left the room.

"Cake? Candle? What for, Bossu?" Chrome looked at her Boss questioningly.

"Well...Don't you remember?" he asked. But after seeing Chrome's dumbstruck face, he continued. "Today is your birthday. Right, Chrome?" He smiled softly.

Chrome's lone eye widened in realization, and then she smiled. "Right. How could I forget about it?"

Tsuna's smile widened. "Happy Birthday, Chrome." He gave her a hug and kissed her on her reddening cheek.

"Arigatou, Bossu." She smiled as she hugged her Bossu back.

* * *

"Now..." Tsuna loosened his hug and turned around. "We should stop them, before they destroy any more things." he said sweetly as a dark aura started to flow from his body and making a silhouette of Satan.

"Let me help you, Bossu." She too let out massive amount of dark aura.

Well, let's just say, that day became the most traumatic day for Vongola Guardians.

**The End.**

* * *

I'm not very confident with the story and the ending. And the idea for 'Men don't exist anymore' is from "Renai Idenshi XX" or "Love DNA XX" a yuri manga by Taishi Zaou and Eiki Eiki.

I do hope that you enjoy this fic.

Please Review.

See you later on my other fanfic :D


End file.
